Poe: A Flawed Hero
by reyloshipper1
Summary: Finn & Rey think they know Poe well but find there is much more to him than they had thought; chasing after the con artist DJ on the Planet of Sifar. This is kind of a background story to Poe. I invented a new planet because I am not well informed about Star Wars Geography and didn't want to make an ass of myself by using the wrong planet.


The Resistance is on the hunt for DJ for double crossing the Resistance and eager to get the items DJ stole back. It is rumored that he was last seen on the planet of Sifar. General Organa orders Poe, Finn and Rey to arrest him and get him back to the base. However there is some information Poe isn't aware of. _General Leia Organa_ invites Poe for a briefing

 **Leia:**

'Come in Poe'.

 **Poe:**

'You wanted to see me?'

 **Leia:**

'Yes. We have located DJ, our sources say that he is currently on the planet of Sifar'.

 **Poe:**

'Okay, well let's go get him'.

 **Leia** **:**

'That's not all, Poe. Our sources also say that he is dating a local woman from Sifar..'

 **Poe:**

'So...?'

 **Leia:**

'It's Rima, Poe'.

Upon hearing that name Poe gets visibly upset. He has a lump in his throat but speaks anyway.

 **Poe:**

'I see...'

 **Leia** **:**

'Thought you might like to know.. I know this is hard for you and I wouldn't have ask it of you but we need DJ to return the items he has stolen from us'.

 **Poe:**

'It's OK, really. I'll go to the coffee joint Rima owns and ask some questions'.

 **Leia** :

'Thank you. Now because DJ is a dangerous man I will require that you bring Finn and Rey with you'.

 **Poe** :

'Sure; the more the merrier.'

Not long after the gang flies to Sifar. Upon arriving they find the coffee place Rima works at and sit at the counter. They are the only customers in the place but it looked a coffee rush had taken place just before.

A woman is busy wiping the counter.. She turns her back and starts cleaning one of machines again, not noticing who had entered.

 **Poe:**

'Hello Rima..'.

Rima is startled by the voice and turns around.

 **Rima** **:**

' Well, hello Poe.. What a  
surprise it is seeing you here'.

 **Poe:**

'How are you?'

 **Rima:**

'Good, thank you for asking, she answers a bit coldly.

 **Poe:**

'And Armando?'

 **Rima:**

'Your son is doing great. He  
won second prize last at the Science Fair last week'.

Finn and Rey look at each other confused and without speaking the words out loud they think the same thing:

 _'Son?'_

Rima continues.

'It would have been nice of you to come but I guess _Mr. Jet Fighter Pilot_ was busy' she says sarcastically.

 **Poe:**

'Yes I _was_ busy trying to prevent The First Order from killing innocents', he bites back.

It's the same topic over again.. His job at The Resistance that prevents him from seeing his son. It is duty over family and things will never change.  
Rima stays silent for a bit and decides to change the subject.

'Who are these people?' and she points to Rey & Finn.

 **Poe:**

'Sorry. Where are my manners? This is Rey and that's Finn'.

Finn and Rey both smile and say  
'Nice to meet you'.

Rima doesn't answer. Instead Rima glares at Rey and it makes her want to leave. Rey and Finn decide to find a place to sit and settle on a table across the room. The quicker they get away from this uncomfortable conversation the better.

 **Finn:**

' Could we have two cappuccino's by any chance?'.

Upon seeing Rima's annoyed face he says 'Never mind' and sits down.

 **Rima,** whispering, to Poe:

'Your newest conquest... she is a little _young_ for your taste isn't she?'

 **Poe** :

'Rey is my friend...And trust me, she has 0 interest in me anyway'.

 **Rima:**

'Sure, Poe, whatever you say'.

 **Now Poe is the one whispering:**

'Fine don't believe me but people are saying that Kylo Ren has a thing for her and I suspect that she likes him too.I know you don't think highly of me but I would be a damn fool if I was stupid enough to pursue The Supreme Leader's sweetheart. I enjoy being alive you know. And like I said. She is my friend'.

 **Rima:**

'Kylo Ren?' She looks at Rey and says  
' That girl better watch out for him..'

 **Poe:**

'Speaking of sweethearts. Are YOU seeing anyone at the moment?'

Rima is a bit put off that he has asked that question so bluntly.

'What's it to you?' she asks a bit angrily..

 **Poe:**

'I... I heard that you and one of the biggest con artists in the universe are an item now'.

Rima can hear the jealousy and resentment in his voice but pretends not to have heard.

 **Rima** :

'Again.. WHAT'S IT TO YOU?'

Poe suddenly slams his fists on the counter.

' _What's it to me?_  
 _YOU are STILL my wife, Rima or have you forgotten?_  
 _'I SWEAR TO GOD I'll.. I'll kill him!'._

Rima fills up a glass of water and throws it in his face.

 _'Your wife? YOUR WIFE? The only reason I am still your wife because is you refuse to sign the divorce papers!'._

 **Poe** :

'I never will, Rima ' he says. At the same time he uses a napkin to dry off his face.

Poe doesn't notice but Rima fills up her glass with water again.

 **Poe** :

'So.. Are you only fucking him?' he asks angrily. He is furious and not able to hide his feelings.

Rima proceeds to throw water in Poe's face again.

 **Poe** :

' Will you stop doing that?'

 **Rima** :

' Depends on whether or not you'll stop asking questions about things that are none your of business. If you won't... Let's just say that the weather forecasts are saying that a lot more rain will be falling in the general direction of here ' and she points to Poe.

 **Poe** :  
' As your husband I have every  
right to..,' he says but he doesn't finish his sentence.

 **Rima** :

'You're a big fat hyprocrite, Poe, you know that?'.

She directs her attention to Finn and Rey.

' Hey friends of Poe. I'm curious to know.. Did Poe tell you about his son? The son he rarely sees? Or about the fact that he is married? No, huh? He also must have forgotten to talk about the plethora of female species he cheated on me with. There isn't one left in the Galaxy my dear husband hasn't fooled around with.'

Rima hates that her voice had cracked just before and that she is close to tears. It takes all her restraint not to cry.

Poe hangs his face in shame and doesn't speak. He sees that Rima is upset; wants to comfort her by taking her hand but she quickly pulls it back.  
Rima decides to compose herself and resumes the conversation.

 **Rima** :

'Your sources have got it wrong.. I am not dating DJ, Alma is'.

 **Poe** :

'Alma, your sister?

 **Rima** :

'Yeah well...I think one of your spies must have seen me with DJ at the last game we all went to. Alma saw her friend there and went over to chat with her for a while. While waiting for Alma we talked a bit so we could get to each other better.  
I like DJ.. He might be a crook but he is kind to Alma. Armando likes him too. DJ took us to see the game because he and Armando support the same team. He wanted to do something nice for him since his father isn't...'

 **Rima** :

'YOU LISTEN TO ME POE'.  
Whatever it is you want DJ for.. Alma and Armando will have to stay of out of it. You will not get any information from me nor pester them.  
We don't want anything to do with The Resistance or that so called leader of yours. Do you understand what I'm saying ?'

Poe nods, quietly upset about DJ spending time with _his_ son.

Rima sighs.  
Mixed feelings. Poe is great at having her feel hate and love for him at the same time. Even now, despite everything she can not bare seeing him this way.

Who the hell is she kidding? She knows it. She knows she is still very much in love with him.  
There _is_ a part of her that wants to move on. That wants to be done with Poe because it hurts too much to think about all the women he...

But there is also a part of her that knows her heart will break the second he gives up on her and signs the divorce papers.  
Rima wishes she could tell him that but her pride stands in the way of forgiving him.

And so their relationship had come to an impasse. There was no divorce but no reconciliation either.  
She wants to stop thinking about the mess that is her life and says:

'Since you are here now.. If you like you can pick up Armando from school today.. 3.30. Don't be late, Poe'.

Poe nods again.  
He glances at Rima and thinks about their relationship. She had every right to be mad at him.

He wishes he could turn back the time to where she still loved and trusted him. He had not been able to resist the women who had basically thrown themselves at him. Poe had enjoyed the 'company', well the one night stands but the price for his infidelity had been too high.

His son, who had found out about the other women, was mad at him. Blamed him for the desintegration of the marriage and often refused to come to the phone when Poe rang.

His friends don't know it but he feels lonely most of the time; especially at the base. Behind his cheerful demeanor there was a man that missed his family.

Deep down... Poe realises that things are over between them but he is too stubborn to accept it. He refuses to let Rima go and is intent on getting her back, getting both of them back.

 **Poe** :

'Thanks. I will. Let's go Finn, Rey.'

Poe is ready to go but Rima asks him a question before he is able to leave.

 **Rima** :

' One last thing, Poe. Please, just _sign_.. I'll make sure my lawyer sends you a copy of the documents again if you want.'.

Poe is silent. He looks at her and shakes his head. After that he walks out; closely followed by his friends.

 **THE END.**


End file.
